ben10fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ben Tennyson
Benjamin''"Ben" Kirby Tennyson,'' '''conhecido como ''Ben 10'' é o personagem principal da ''franquia. Apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio E Então Eram 10, no qual ele encontra um relógio alienigena chamado Omnitrix. Nos episódios seguintes, Ben aprende a usar o poderoso dispositivo alienígena, incluindo a responsabilidade de usá-lo para se tornar um Herói. Descrição Ben 10 Ben era originalmente um menino de 10 anos, que cresceu em Bellwood, e era impopular e oprimido em sua escola. No entanto, sua vida mudou no dia em que ele entrou de férias de verão com o avô, Max Tennyson, e sua prima, Gwen. Pouco tempo depois eles deixaram Bellwood, Ben saiu para passear pela floresta em que eles foram acampar, e testemunhou a queda de uma cápsula estranha do espaço. Esta cápsula continha o Omnitrix, um poderoso dispositivo parecido com um relógio, que se fixou no pulso de Ben. Assustado no começo, Ben logo descobriu que, usando o Omnitrix, ele agora era capaz de se transformar em dez super-poderosas criaturas alienígenas.thumb|Ben em [[Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena.]] Não sendo possível remover o Omnitrix, ele finalmente aprendeu a usar o dispositivo (embora com problemas relativos), a fim de se tornar um super-herói. Embora ele ocasionalmente prenda criminosos comuns, ele foi rapidamente levado a também lutar contra super-vilões, começando com Dr. Animal, Kevin 11 e, finalmente, Vilgax, um guerreiro alienígena que queria pegar o Omnitrix. Apesar de ser muito imaturo e às vezes use o Omnitrix para propósitos egoístas, Ben provou ser um portador valioso do Omnitrix, derrotando Vilgax várias vezes (embora grande parte devido à ajuda de Gwen e Max) e salvando pessoas várias vezes. Durante esta série, os alienígenas favoritos de Ben são Quatro Braços, Chama, Besta e XLR8, mostrando sua tendência a favor de força bruta sobre os planos bem pensados. Ben 10: Força Alienígena A partir de Ben 10: Força Alienígena , Ben conhece Julie Yamamoto (que mais tarde se torna sua namorada). Julie faz sua primeira aparição no episódio-piloto, O Retorno de Ben 10 parte 1 como participante da multidão do jogo de futebol. Em seguida, ela aparece em Confusão no Cais, onde Ben pergunta a ela para saírem e ela descobre o Omnitrix. Ela acha o dispositivo legal, em vez de fugir como Ben pensou. Ben parece ter um sentimento muito preocupado e protetor com Julie e vice-versa. Ben parece confiar em Julie demais. Por exemplo, quando a mão de Ben é cortada, a mão vai em busca de Julie e não de Gwen e nem de Kevin. E quando Friagem assume a personalidade de Ben, Julie, que sinceramente leva o problema a sério, tentou ajudá-lo de várias maneiras. Ben até viajou a metade da distância da galáxia só para lutar contra a reivindicação de Baz-el por Ship apenas por Julie.thumb|left|Ben em [[Ben 10 Força Alienígena]] Quando Max desaparece, ele se junta a Gwen e a um reformado Kevin. Nas duas primeiras temporadas, Ben amadureceu consideravelmente e é um líder muito capaz. Mas na 3ª temporada, após seu sucesso em salvar o universo das mãos dos Soberanos, Ben parece ter voltado à sua imaturidade. Ele tem esse discurso básica de dizer que "E isso é porque eu salvei todo o universo", do qual Gwen e Kevin ficaram muito desgostosos. Ben também violou o Omnitrix, o que levou à libertação de Gosma, Cromático, Macaco-Aranha e Gigante. Ben e Gwen também reviveram a sua relação de amor e ódio infame um com o outro. Apesar de sua rivalidade, seu vínculo é ainda mais forte (em O Tempo Cura, Ben diz a Gwen que ele a perdeu uma vez mas não a perderá de novo). No episódio, A Batalha Final: Parte 2, depois de dar o Omnitrix para Vilgax, Ben sente-se culpado por isso e grita o nome de Azmuth para ajudar. Durante a conversa, Ben sente remorso por ter chateado Azmuth, bem como mutando Kevin. Depois que o Omnitrix foi destruído, o que reverte Kevin à sua forma humana, Ben pega SuperOmnitrix de Albedo. Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena Em Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena, a identidade de Ben, agora com dezesseis anos de idade, é revelada ao mundo e ele agora é um herói megastar super querido por todas as crianças, mas visto com desconfiança por muitos adultos. Esta série apresenta o novo carro de Ben, o DX Mark 10, um fortemente modificado Mazda RX-8, que marcou sua primeira aparição em Ben 10: Invasão Alienígena, o carro a ser dado com relutância por Kevin. Além disso, ele será visto com Julie, agora compartilhando uma ligação mais forte com ela e Julie novamente ajudando a sua equipe ao longo do tempo. Ele e Julie também compartilharam seu primeiro beijo em cena, mas na bochecha, no episódio Fama. Ele também ganhou muita confiança depois de Julie o beijar e Ben parece ser absolutamente chocado com Julie ter o beijado na bochecha. Além disso, Ben e Kevin são amigos verdadeiros e não são rivais. Ben agora está armado com uma versão melhorada e atualizada do Omnitrix, o SuperOmnitrix, que evolui ses alienígenas, e também tem todos os alienígenas que ele já virou, embora no momento, Ben ainda tem que virar ou voltar a desbloquear todos eles. Ele também já está em boas condições com os antigos valentões de sua antiga escola, Cash e JT. Além disso, a nova série apresenta dois novos inimigos para Galeria de Vilões de Ben: o repórter desagradável, Will Harenga, que vê Ben como uma ameaça pública e opera uma agenda secreta para eliminá-lo (ele fortemente representa o senador Kelly do universo dos X-Men) e, talvez, o maior inimigo de Ben agora (ainda pior do que Vilgax): um vilão Osmosiano chamado Aggregor, cujo plano sinistro de drenagem envolve os poderes de cinco alienígenas poderosos da Galáxia Andrômeda para tornar-se o ser mais poderoso das galáxias. Curiosamente, estes cinco alienígenas também fornecem a Ben com as mais novas de suas formas alienígenas. Depois de Ben escanear o Prisioneiro 775, ele agora tem um total de 1.000.912 alienígenas. Ben 10: Omniverse Em Ben 10: Omniverse Ben, fica ancioso com a saída de Kevin e Gwen de seu grupo para seguir carreira[[Arquivo:BenOmnitrix.PNG|thumb|149px|'Ben em Ben 10: Omniverse]] de herói solo. Mas Max tem outros planos para Ben, fazer dupla com um encanador que era o primeiro da classe na academia dos encanadores: Rook. Ben, no início, fica chateado por não poder exercer suas funções de herói sozinho, mas no desenvolver da história ele desenvolve uma grande parceria com Rook . O seu novo parceiro é totalmente treinado mas não tem experiência, e Ben tem muita experiência e pouco treinamento. Os dois se completam. Porém, Ben continua imaturo em relação a ser um herói. Ele acredita que salvar as pessoas é sinônimo de receber recompensas, ainda achando-se no direito de salvar a si mesmo numa situação de perigo. No episódio Foram Eles, Ben precisava de ajuda mas Rook não ajudou porque ele não pediu ajuda, mostrando ao Ben que ele não é mais ou menos importante do que seu parceiro. No episódio Malfeitor, depois de ser hipnotizado pelo Hypnotick, Ben entende que salva as pessoas porque é a coisa certa a fazer, e não porque ele deve fazer por ser um herói. Depois, um garoto que Ben havia salvado vem pedir desculpas por tê-lo xingado. Ben responde: "Nada. É o que eu faço.", mostrando que aprendeu uma lição importante neste dia. Poderes e Habilidades Ben é o portador do protótipo do Omnitrix (mais tarde SuperOmnitrix e depois o novo Omnitrix), que lhe deu o poder de modificar o seu próprio código genético a fim de se transformar em várias criaturas alienígenas, literalmente, fazendo dele um alienígena metamorfo. Tradicionalmente, ele só poderia se transformar em 10 alienígenas no início de ambas as séries original e Alien Force, mas mais tarde ele ganha formas adicionais por desbloqueá-los ou por analisar o DNA de alienígenas que encontra. No final da série original, seu arsenal inclui 20 alienígenas, enquanto seu atual lista completa é 63 alienígenas descobertos (contando com Ben 10, Ben 10: Força Alienígena e Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena, 72 alienigenas, sem suas formas supremas). Ao transformar em um alienígena, Ben recebe todos os recursos da criatura, incluindo sua aparência, voz, todas as suas capacidades únicas e especiais e poderes, forças e fraquezas. Embora ele mantém na maior parte de sua personalidade, existem alguns casos em que a transformação causa a mudança em que, Rath seja mais agressivo, Macaco-Aranha aja mais infantilmente, ou Friagem sendo afetado por seus instintos de reprodução. Dois alienigenas, Fantasmático e Friagem, conseguiram realmente assumir a personalidade de Ben. Embora ele geralmente usa suas formas alienígenas para lutar, houve algumas ocasiões em que ele foi levado para um alien de verdade por outros seres humanos, especialmente (até o seu segredo ser revelado). Em um ponto, ele intencionalmente se fingiu de Bivalvan para convencer P'andor a ir para casa e, apesar de ele não ter sucesso em convencê-lo, P'andor acreditou que ele fosse Bivalvan. Além de transformar em alienígenas, o SuperOmnitrix incluía o que é referido como uma "função evolutiva", que permitiu a Ben para evoluir seus alienígenas a fim de obter versões atualizadas deles, referidos como Formas Supremas. É explicado que a função funciona colocando o formulário do alienígena em um pior cenário simulado para um milênio ou mais, em seguida, basta modificar o DNA antigo para combinar com o novo DNA. Além das transformações primárias e função evolucionária, os Omnitrixes podem ser usados para vários fins. Ambos incluem um sistema de tradução automática que permite Ben para se comunicar com a maioria dos alienigenas que não falam Inglês. Durante a invasão Soberana, o Omnitrix exibiu a capacidade de manipular e reparar danos genéticos, uma função que ele usou para curar e salvar o DNAliens e os Soberanos da extinção. Azmuth também mencionou que Ben pode usá-lo para trazer de volta à vida de qualquer espécie armazenadas em Primus. Ben, em Ben 10: Força Alienígena, foi treinado em combate mano-a-mano por Gwen. Max, bem como de vários anos lutando estrangeiros, e recebeu um treinamento básico encanador. Embora ele só foi treinado em uma base semanal, a fim de minimizar sua dependência em relação aos Omnitrixes, ele ainda se mostrou bastante excepcionalmente hábil em combate corpo-a-corpo básico, armado ou desarmado, sendo capaz de facilmente esquivar dos tiros de Manny e proceder para desarmá-lo, transformado em sua forma humana, como visto em Acima e Além. Ben foi capaz de lutar contra Pierce, e Max sugeriu que Ben era um lutador altamente qualificado até mesmo como um ser humano, em Anulado, expressando surpresa com o fato de ele perdeu para Pierce (embora tenha então sido revelado que Ben perdeu de propósito). Outra dica de sua habilidade mano-a-mano é excepcional quando sucedeu na Academia dos Encanadores com 95 de 100 (e sem usar o SuperOmnitrix). Ele também é mostrado sendo um lutador habilidoso. No entanto, de acordo com Matt Wayne, Ben não é um lutador treinado e que ele usa combate de luta livre. Ben é também um dominador de armas e tecnologia, em forma humana ou alienígena. Ben foi capaz de evitar os golpes de Attea com uma relativa facilidade em Vilgax Must Croak. Em Onde a Magia Acontece, é mostrado que Ben tem uma boa memória, como ele lembrou perfeitamente de anotar e raciocinar os simbolos místicos como símbolos de runas para entrar no reino inter-dimensional de Ledgerdomain com apenas um olhar a uma certa distância. Ele foi capaz de escrever as runas para baixo. Em Perplexaedro, Ben demonstra possuir intuição avançada como ele foi capaz de entender como Perplexaedro realmente trabalhou com um pequeno problema no começo, mas então foi capaz de aprender com esse erro e descobrir isso facilmente. Além dos poderes do Omnitrix/SuperOmnitrix, Ben, em Ben 10 Força Alienígena, foi treinado para lutas mano-a-mano por sua prima faixa-preta Gwen (como mostrado em Ben Cavaleiro), por seu avô ex-Encanador Max, bem como diversos anos de luta contra alienígenas, e recebeu uma formação básica de Encanador (tudo isso de acordo com Dwayne McDuffie). Ele é muito mais atlético do que seu eu mais novo. Embora ele só foi treinado por semana, a fim de ser capaz de lutar por si mesmo se o Omnitrix falhar, ele ainda se mostrou bastante habilidoso, sendo capaz de levantar voo com as armas de Manny, enquanto na forma humana, em Acima e Além e em Anulado, quando Max comentou sobre como ele perdeu para Pierce (que Ben responde que ele perdeu de propósito). Personalidade thumb|158px|Ben após o Omnitrix grudar em seu pulso.Na série original, Ben se mostra um garoto arrogante, imaturo, que só pensa em chamar atenção e gosta de fazer piadas, mesmo durante as lutas. Apesar de sua imaturidade dar uma má impressão para algumas pessoas, Ben tem bom coração, é nobre e leal e suas ações são motivadas sobretudo por uma forte e sincera vontade de ajudar e salvar outras pessoas com necessidade. Ele não para por nada para proteger sua família ou alguém em perigo, sejam eles humanos ou alienígenas. Ele amadurece em Ben 10: Força Alienígena e se preocupa mais com Gwen, mas isso só poderia ser devido ao seu crescimento. Ao encontrar um inimigo com dificuldade (como Kevinthumb em Kevin 11 ou os Soberanos em Guerra dos Mundos, Parte 1 e Guerra dos Mundos, Parte 2), ele vai sim tentar ajudá-lo. Em um ponto, ele até mesmo opta por salvar o DNAlien meio-curado Tyler, ao invés de pegar a chave para a invasão dos Soberanos, mesmo que Tyler esteja disposto a sacrificar-se. No episódio Infiltrado, ele disse o quanto ele se preocupa com a vida dos outros, até mesmo dizendo a Tyler que sacrifícios não são necessários. Às vezes, a sua natureza idealista tende a fazê-lo agir ingenuamente, uma fraqueza que foi usada contra ele pelo mercenário Arachnichimp, Simian. Embora muitas vezes dito por muitos outros personagens que ele é ignorante, na verdade, Ben provou ser engenhoso, inteligente, sagaz e astuto, quando necessário, o que o salvou de muitas situações, especialmente quando o Omnitrix não funciona ou não lhe transforma no alien que ele realmente queria. Quando ele quase aboliu sua imaturidade nas duas primeiras temporadas de Ben 10: Força Alienígena, ele provou ser um líder excelente e responsável por sua equipe. Embora, após seu sucesso em salvar o universo da invasão Soberana, Ben tornou-se confiante e arrogante, o que o levou a voltar a sua personalidade imatura. Mesmo em Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena, ele não tem mais ego e excesso de confiança, ele só os mostra quando seus fãs teimosos vem entrevistá-lo e animá-lo. É também relevante notar que Ben herdou a personalidade de ambos os avós paternos. Embora Ben herdasse o espírito, o senso de humor e o excesso de confiança de sua avó Verdona, ele também herdou a determinação, a atitude aventureira e o auto-sacrifício de seu avô, Max. Apesar de Verdona afirmar que Kevin era a cópia exata de Max, Ben era muito mais uma cópia de Max do que Kevin. Este ponto está provado em vários episódios. Ele também é um grande brincalhão, como sua avó Verdona. Ben é o portador do Omnitrix e mais tarde do SuperOmnitrix, que lhe dão o incrível poder e habilidade de modificar seu próprio código genético a fim de se transformar em diferentes criaturas alienígenas. Ele tradicionalmente tem um arsenal de 10 formas alienígenas no início de ambas as séries, mas depois ganha novas formas, tanto por destravando-os quanto por analisar o DNA das criaturas que ele conhece. Aparência Ben 10 Na série original, com 10 anos, Ben tem cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, veste uma camiseta branca com uma faixa preta vertical e também usa tênis branco e preto. O Omnitrix original ficava em seu pulso. Força Alienígena/Supremacia Alienígena Em Ben 10 Força Alienígena, com 15/16 anos, seu cabelo e olhos são um pouco atenuados e ele usa uma jaqueta verde com o número 10 em cima sobre uma camiseta preta com calças jeans azuis e tênis estilo All-Star de cano longo. Na série original e em Ben 10 Força Alienígena, ele tinha o Omnitrix, mas na série Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena, ele passa a usar o SuperOmnitrix (outro protótipo do Novo Omnitrix). Ben 10: Omniverse Com 16 anos Em Ben 10: Omniverse, com 16 anos, Ben está mais magro, tem os olhos mais claros e seus cabelos estão mais bagunçados. Ele veste uma camisa preta com faixas verdes e o número 10 branco, no meio. Sua calça é marrom clara e seu tênis é branco e verde, em alguns episódios Ben usa um casaco branco, com um 10 verde no peito. Ben está com o novo Omnitrix atualmente. Com 11 anos Nos flashbacks de Omniverse, suas roupas habituais consistiam em uma camisa branca com uma lista preta, com mangas curtas, calças verdes e sapatos preto e branco com listras pretas. Ben usa o Omnitrix em seu pulso esquerdo. Com 5 anos Quando ele tinha 5 anos, como revelado em um flashback de como ele conheceu o Sr. Baughmann, Ben usava um macacão verde com uma camisa branca por baixo. Números brancos dizendo "5 1/2", onde em um quadrado preto na frente de seu macacão. Familiares e Amigos Gwen Tennyson thumb|left|Gwen e Ben Na Série Original, Ben e Gwen (sua prima) brigavam e discutiam constantemente. O único episódio da série original em que eles não brigaram foi "Eles Se Escondem No Fundo". No fundo, eles se importam um com o outro, como visto em "Ben 10: O Segredo do Omnitrix", quando Ben se transformou no Quatro Braços para salvar Gwen mesmo com a contagem regressiva do sistema de auto destruição do Omnitrix acelerando e quando descobriu que Gwen estava viva, correu em campo aberto de fogo para abraçá-la. Em Ben 10: Força Alienígena, eles param com suas brigas constantes e revelam gostarem um do outro. Em Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena, quando ambos se lembram de como eram com 10 anos e como eles não se davam bem, eles riram com as coisas que fizeram quando crianças. Em "O Sacríficio Supremo", Ben dá um beijo de adeus na testa de Gwen, algo que o Jovem Ben '''nunca faria. Max Tennyson thumb|Max abraçando Ben A relação de '''Ben com Max é como se fosse de pai e filho. Ben sempre se importou muito com seu avô, porém esqueceu de comprar seu bolo de aniversáio de 60 anos. Ben ficou muito preocupado com seu avô Max que estava ferido no hospital e por isso fugiu no episódio "A Aliança". A relação de Ben com Max não mudou muito em Força Alienigena, Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena e Ben 10: Omniverse. Kevin Levin A relação entre Ben e Kevin na Série Original foi pacífica no começo. Mas, thumb|left|Kevin brincando com Benapós terem um desentendimento, os dois decidem ir cada um pelo seu caminho, heroi e vilão. Ben e Kevin se tornam mais inimigos em cada situação, principalmente quando Kevin aprendeu a controlar as suas transformações e cometer fatos sociais patológicos em nome de Ben, depois de absorver a energia do Omnitrix. A partir de Ben 10: Força Alienígena, Kevin se aproxima de Ben, formando uma amizade muito forte. Rook Blonko thumb|Ben e Rook tomando sorvete No início, Ben não gostou do fato de ter um novo parceiro, o que fez a impressão de que Rook só estava tentando substituir Gwen e Kevin. No entanto, ele logo começou a gostar Rook. Em Um Choque do Passado, Ben parece se importar um pouco quando Fistrick atirou em Rook. Em Predadores e Presas, Parte 1 , eles têm sua primeira discussão, onde Ben chegou a ponto de dizer que ele nunca quis Rook como seu parceiro. Eles finalmente começam trabalhar bem em conjunto com seus respectivos pontos fortes que cobrem fraquezas um do outro, e eles compartilham uma boa camaradagem e amor por sorvetes. Em Muitas Felicidades , Ben afirma: "Nem sempre vou com a cara dele, mas ele é maneiro", à qual Rook respondeu que o sentimento era mútuo. Interesses Românticos Kai Green thumb|left Kai apareceu pela primeira vez em Ben 10, no episódio LobisBen, quando Ben teve um vislumbre dela dançando uma dança espiritual, e foi facilmente atingido. Ela foi então apresentada como neta de um amigo de Max, Wes Green, sendo eles descendentes de Navajo. Depois que Ben fez um monte de tentativas para impressioná-la (até mesmo pedir ajuda a Gwen). No entanto, no final do episódio, quando Ben tenta estabelecer um relacionamento com ela, ela lhe diz que apenas o admirava na sua forma alienígena, onde ela poderia "treinar" e "domesticar" ele, para grande irritação de Gwen, mesmo partindo o coração de Ben. No futuro alternativo, as coisas poderiam ter sido melhores entre Kai Green e Ben, já que ela é a mãe de um filho, chamado Kenny, e de uma filha, chamada Gwen (tal como foi confirmado por Dwayne McDuffie, ambas as crianças tem os nomes em homenagem aos primos de Ben). Julie Yamamoto thumb|Julie Yamamoto dá um beijo na bochecha de Ben Julie é uma estudante nipônico-americana e tenista adolescente, e terminou com Ben . Ela aparece pela primeira vez no episódio-piloto de Ben 10 Força Alienígena como parte da multidão no jogo de futebol de Ben. No final do episódio de duas partes e dois finais de Guerra dos Mundos, Ben e Julie chegam perto de se beijarem, mas decidem não fazê-lo, ja que Gwen, Kevin e Max estavam todos olhando. Na première da série Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena, Ben e Julie dão seu primeiro beijo, embora tecnicamente, Julie tenha o beijado na bochecha. Em Enganamos, Ben se divide em 3, mas no final tudo dá errado e Julie parece estar chateada com ele. Em Hora do Herói eles parecem voltar a namorar. Em O Inimigo Supremo: Parte 2, Ben e Julie compartilham seu primeiro beijo na boca em cena. Em Regras de Noivados , Julie termina com Ben e ele começa um relacionamento com Ester. E Julie começa um relacionamento amoroso com Hervé. Elena Validus thumb|O quase beijo de Ben e Elena Validus Elena é uma das filhas de Encanadores e ex-membro da equipe de futebol de Ben. Ela é mencionada por Gwen como a primeira paixão de Ben (embora isto contradiz o que foi visto na série original, que Ben conheceu Elena quando tinha treze anos, enquanto ele conheceu Kai Green quando tinha dez anos). Ben teve que convencer seus companheiros do time de futebol para deixá-la entrar. Ela apareceu no filme live-action, Ben 10: Invasão Alienígena. No entanto, no final do filme, Ben e Elena só acabaram na "amizade". No episódio, A Vingança do Enxame, ela mostra ter amor por Ben, e eles quase se beijam, e era tento que quando estava presa na forma da rainha dos Nanochips, ela se destrói para salvar Ben. thumb|left|Ben e Eunice quase se beijam Eunice Eunice é o Unitrix que apareceu na Terra e ganhou uma forma humana absorvendo o DNA de Gwen, Ben e Eunice quase se beijam e parece que Eunice gosta dele; na despedida de Eunice, ela deixa um lembrança para Ben. Porém, nos outros episódios, não há mais um clima romântico, pois Ben já percebeu que ela não é humana, e sim um equipamento criado por Azmuth. Eunice passou a trabalhar em Primus para não ser descartada. No entanto, em Afirmação Símia, Eunice beija Ben na bochecha. thumb|left|Jennifer Nocture beija Ben Jennifer Nocturne Jennifer Nocturne é uma atriz famosa que apareceu em Hora do Herói, onde ela parecia ter um interesse romântico com Ben,apenas para ganhar mais publicidade, ela e Ben parecia formar um casal chamado pelos fans de "Bennifer". Esse acontecimento fez Julie ficar com ciúmes. O primeiro beijo na boca (que apareceu na série) de Ben foi com Jennifer. Ester thumb|Ben e EsterEster é uma alienígena Kraaho (Híbrida), e simpatizou com o Ben desde a primeira vez que se enfrentaram. No início, Ester roubou o motor de fusão sendo encarada como uma ladra por Ben e Rook, mas depois eles se tornaram amigos após ela virar líder dos Kraaho.Ester Ester sempre olhava para Ben dando sorrisinhos e até afirmou que o Crashhopper não era uma forma que combinava com ele, dando praticamente a visão de que ela estava mesmo a fim dele. No final do episódio Rituais de Noivados, Ben começa um relacionamento com Ester. Aparições Ben 10 #E Então Eram 10 (primeira aparição) #Washington A.C. #O Krakken #Aposentadoria Permanente #Caçado #O Pega Turista #Kevin 11 #A Aliança #A Última Risada #Sorteada #Um Probleminha #Efeitos Colaterais #Segredos #Verdades #O Grande Carrapato #Acusado #Gwen 10 #Luta de Revanche #A Força Galáctica #Acampamento do Medo #Arma Poderosa #Má Sorte #Eles se Escondem no Fundo #Ataque do Fantasmático #Dr. Animal e o Raio Mutante #De Volta com uma Vingança #Ben 10.000 #Loucura Noturna #Mudança de Rosto #Feliz Natal #LobisBen #Fim de Jogo #Super Aventuras dos Heróis Alienígenas #Enrolados #Os Desnaturados #Monstro Climático #O Retorno #Tenha Medo do Escuro #A Visita #Dia Perfeito #Divididos Conquistamos #Não Beba da Água #O Grande Casamento Alienígena #Ben 10 Contra os Estradeiros #Pronto Para a Briga #Ken 10 #Ben 10 Contra os 10 Negativos, Parte 1 #Ben 10 Contra os 10 Negativos, Parte 2 #Adeus e Já Vai Tarde Curtas #Sequestro #Pausa pro Lanche #Habilidades de Sobrevivência #Briga de Rádio #Acampamento #Perseguição #Que os Jogos Comecem #Manuseie com Cuidado #Briga na Estrada Filmes #O Segredo do Omnitrix #A Corrida Contra o Tempo #Destruição Alienígena Ben 10: Força Alienígena #O Retorno de Ben 10, Parte 1 (primeira re-aparição) #O Retorno de Ben 10, Parte 2 #Tempo Fechado #Uma Artimanha do Kevin #Nem Tudo Que Reluz... #Max Desligo #Confusão no Cais #Do que são Feitas as Garotinhas? #A Manopla #Paradoxo #Ben Cavaleiro #Ajudantes dos Encanadores #X = Ben + 2 #Nasce o Estrela Sombria #Companhia Solitária #Imitação Barata #Reserve a Última Dança #Camuflagem #Projeto Mascote #De Castigo #Anulado #Infiltrado #Diga-me com Quem Andas #Desenterrada #Guerra dos Mundos, Parte 1 #Guerra dos Mundos, Parte 2 #A Vingança de Vilgax, Parte 1 #A Vingança de Vilgax, Parte 2 #Inferno #Ouro dos Tolos #Simples #Devolução #Com Uma Mão Só #Último Recurso #Os Encantos da Encantriz #Cidade Fantasma #A Troca #Cubo Problema #Questão de Ira #Primus #O Tempo Cura #O Segredo do Cromático #Acima e Além #Vingança #A Batalha Final, Parte 1 #A Batalha Final, Parte 2 Filmes #Invasão Alienígena Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena #Fama #Enganamos #Ataque Onde Eles Moram #Video Games #Fuga de Aggregor #Quente Demais Para Aturar #Andreas #Unidos #Hora do Herói #Aggregor Supremo #O Mapa do Infinito #Carona da Fama #Fundo #Onde a Magia Acontece #Perplexaedro #O Centro da Criação #Nem Ferro Barra uma Gaiola #O Inimigo do Meu Inimigo #Poder Absoluto, Parte 1 #Poder Absoluto, Parte 2 #A Transmogrificação de Eunice #Os Olhos de Quem Vê #Vicktor Ressurge #A Grande História #A Garota Problema #A Vingança do Enxame #Ben 10.000 Retorna #A Criatura do Além #Treinamento Básico #Não é Fácil ser a Gwen #Apaixonado #O Prisioneiro Número 775 Sumiu #A Purificação #O Simian Mandou #Lembranças de um Techadon #O Círculo dos Guardiões da Chama #O Dobro ou Nada #A Namorada Perfeita #O Sacrifício Supremo #Redemoinho Supremo #A Mãe de Todos os Vreedles #Um Cavaleiro Para Lembrar #Alinhamento Solitário #Inspetor 13 #Inimigo da Minha Animiga #Ninho de Amor #Pegando uma Estrela Cadente #Ovos Grátis #A Noite do Pesadelo Vivo #O Começo do Fim #O Inimigo Supremo, Parte 1 #O Inimigo Supremo, Parte 2 #Heróis Unidos Ben 10: Omniverse #Quanto Mais as Coisas Mudam, Parte 1 (primeira re-aparição) #Quanto Mais as Coisas Mudam, Parte 2 #Um Choque do Passado #Problema Heliocoidal #Tenho Uma Proposta Para Você #Foram Eles #Adeus, e Obrigado Pelos Sorvetes #Beco do Calor #Predadores e Presas, Parte 1 #Predadores e Presas, Parte 2 #Fuga em Massa #Muitas Felicidades #Fui Pescar #Blukic e Driba Vão ao Sr. Sorvete #Malfeitor #Manos no Espaço #Desenvolvimento Interrompido #Ben, de Novo #Confronto, Parte 1 #Confronto, Parte 2 #Até Que Enfim, É Sábado #Problema de Estômago #Loja 23 #Vilgax Tem Que Morrer #Rituais de Noivado #Entrega Especial #Enquanto Você Estava Fora #Rad #Os Sapos da Guerra, Parte 1 #Os Sapos da Guerra, Parte 2 #Comida na Esquina #The Ultimate Heist #Oh, Mamãe, Onde Estás? #Reprise do Mal #De Volta à Eternidade #Max's Monster #Mud is Thicker than Water #OTTO Motives #A Fistful of Brain #For a Few Brains More #Something Zombozo This Way Comes #Mystery Incorporeal #Bengeance is Mine! #Moonlighting #Animo Crackers #Rad Monster Party #Charmed, I'm Sure #The Vampire Strikes Back #And Then Where None #And Then Where Ben #Catfight #Collect This! #The Revengers #Cought it Up #The Rooters of All Evil #Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 #No Honor Among Bros #Universe Vs. Tennyson #Weapon XI, Part 1 #Weapon I, Part 2 #Clyde Five #Separation Anxiety #Charm School #The Ballad of Mr. Baumann #Fight At The Museum #Usual Suspects #Argit and Simia #Vreedlemania #It's a Mad...Ben World, Part 1 #It's a Mad...Ben World, Part 2 Curiosidades *Sabendo que em Inglês (a língua original), Ben 10 seria pronunciado como Ben Ten, ou seja uma abreviação do seu primeiro nome com 10, uma rima que só é possível no idioma inglês. *Ben sofreu com um medo de palhaços até os acontecimentos de A Última Risada, quando ele percebeu que havia coisas realmente mais sérias para se ter medo, como "perder sua família para um vampiro emocional". No entanto, no episódio de Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena, Ataque Onde Eles Moram, Ben afirma que havia esquecido sobre sua luta com Zombozo, embora Dwayne McDuffie afirme que ele disse isso porque não queria admitir a Kevin que ele tinha medo de palhaços. *Em O Retorno de Ben 10 parte 1, quando Ben está jogando futebol, a camisa de futebol tem o número 10 nas costas. É um erro, pois na maioria das vezes, o Goleiro tem o Número 1. *Em Mudança de Rosto, é mencionado que o Ben ainda dorme com seu ursinho de pelúcia, chamado "Fair Freddy" (ou "Freddy Peludo"), e isso é provado posteriormente. *Em Dia Perfeito, Ben foi mostrado usando cueca boxer dos Lutadores de Sumô, quando suas calças caíram na frente de um grupo de líderes de torcida. *Como um garoto, Ben era um fã da franquia Lutadores de Sumô e de uma série de mangá chamada "Ultra Boy", até imaginando-se como "Ultra Ben" (visto em A Força Galática e Dia Perfeito). Até esse dia, Ben continua a ser um fã dos Lutadores de Sumô, mas não é mais visto se ele ainda lê Ultra Boy ou não. *É mostrado em Adeus e Já Vai Tarde que Ben tem um cachorro (ele não parece tê-lo em Ben 10 Força Alienígena). *Em Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena, Ben possui uma carteira de motorista e um carro (o carro que foi dado com relutância por Kevin como um presente de aniversário para Ben). *Conforme mencionado em Primus, ele é apenas um "cara normal" sem o Omnitrix. Isto significa que, apesar de ser neto de um Encanador, Ben não tem nenhum super-poder ou super habilidade. Isso faz com que Ben seja um dos dois filhos de um Encanador que não tem poderes. Elena é outra, embora mais tarde na série, ele possa ter poderes além de sua "ultra-arma". Mas no episódio Ben 10.000 Retorna é mostrado que ele pode fazer um campo de força de mana, o que mostra que ele pode ter herdado poderes de Verdona assim como Gwen. *Como revelado no episódio Imitação Barata, Ben contrai o olho esquerdo sempre quando ele mente. Kevin parece ser o primeiro a notar isso, mas quando ele estava mentindo para sua mãe em De Castigo, seu olho esquerdo não se contorceu, nem o seu direito. Isso pode ser também porque ele estava com o seu olho esquerdo roxo. *O nome do meio de Ben é Kirby. Isso é comprovado pela sua prima Gwen no episódio Enganamos. *Às vezes, Ben não pode tolerar altas velocidades. Isto é visto em cinco ocasiões: primeiro, em Projeto Mascote, quando Ship estava voando, Ben quase implora para que ele fosse devagar. Segundo, em Guerra dos Mundos, Parte 2, quando Kevin estava dirigindo o carro de uma maneira rápida, Ben reclama. Terceiro, quando Artrópode está conduzindo Ship e está voando rápido, ele vomita em Azmuth e desmaia quando ele chega ao mundo natal dos Soberanos. Quarta, em Vingança, quando ele se teletransporta da casa de Kevin à nave de Ragnarok, ele se sente enjoado. E por último, em A Batalha Final, Parte 1, quando Ben diz a Kevin que ele não pode esperar pela sua carteira de motorista, porque estava farto da má condução e aceleração de Kevin (embora Kevin esteja pilotando uma nave). *Ben colocou o Omnitrix/SuperOmnitrix cinco vezes e os tirou quatro vezes. Primeiro foi em E Então Eram 10, então foi removido em De Volta com uma Vingança e recolocado no final do mesmo episódio. Ele foi removido antes da série Ben 10: Força Alienígena e colocado novamente no primeiro episódio, O Retorno de Ben 10, Parte 1. Então, ele deixa o seu relógio em Primus para encontrar Azmuth, e foi-lhe devolvido no final do mesmo. E, finalmente, Ben tirou o Omnitrix pela última vez em A Batalha Final, Parte 2, e coloca o SuperOmnitrix em A Batalha Final, Parte 2. *thumbBen é o único personagem a aparecer em todos os episódios das 4 séries. *Ben diz que quando fica com medo finge que tudo é uma brincadeira para que quando chegar a hora, ele fazer o que precisa ser feito. *Em Acima e Além, Ben é um vilão. Mas é porque estava fingindo ser um vilão para treinar os Ajudantes de Encanadores. *O primeiro beijo na boca de Ben foi no episódio Hora do Herói com Jennifer Nocturne. *'Ben' tem medo de pavões, isso foi comprovado em Desenvolvimento Interrompido para o Omnitrix poder reconhecê-lo. *Em Loja 23, Max menciona que Ben tem quase 17 anos. Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Família Tennyson Categoria:Encanadores Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Franquia Ben 10